The Story of ShikaTema and The Blue Star
by melainnahyuga
Summary: this is a story mainly based on shikatema but i will probably add stuff like naruhina nejiten gaamatsu and ships like that this is my very first fanfic so hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction and i decided to write about my favourite naruto shippings it was originally supposed to be just ShikaTema (Shikamaru and Temari) but then a few of my friends told me to add some more such as NaruHina (Naruto and Hinata) and also GaaMatsu (Gaara and Matsuri) so i hope you guys like it and yes this is probably a bit cheesy and i bet thats what my naruto buddy keeley will be thinking when she reads this.

"Lord Kazekage, I beg you, you must give me a mission to the Hidden Leaf Village, please Lo-."

Before Temari could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"Silence Temari, I can not give you a mission to The Hidden Leaf, As the Kazekage I must assign the correct ninja to the right mission, I've already assigned Kankuro to the last available mission to The Leaf, you're on guard duty."

"Lord Gaara please don't do this I must go, I have to-."

"Please do not say you have to see that boy of yours, What was his name?

Shikamaru was it?"

"Well yeah I am going to see Shikamaru, Wait what 'That boy of mine,' What do you mean by that Gaara, He's not my boy, He's just, he's just a-a friend, Gaara you're my brother please let me go please Gaara."

"Why Temari if he's not 'Your boy' then why do you wish to see him so bad?"

Temari looks to her feet trying her best not to look up at Gaara.

"Well Temari? An answer would be nice."

Gaara didn't even notice the tears gathering in Temari's eyes until they swelled over and ran down her cheeks streaking her usual cool, calm and collective face with sadness of which Gaara had never seen from Temari before.

"Temari? ….." Gaara asked cautiously.

Gaara fell quiet when Temari looked up wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and putting the grin on once more.

"I'm fine, sorry Lord Gaara, emotions are not the way of the ninja, I should not have done that-,"

Gaara slowly stands up, Temari knowing Gaara's short temper stops talking and watches carefully waiting for him to get angry but instead he slides his chair back and slowly walks over to the window and peers out watching the children playing in the village.

"Temari your my sister, I care about you, I know I didn't in the past, but I do now as I also care about the whole village, I know I've been col in the past, worse than cold actually, I was evil, Demonic, I hated everyone apart from myself, but now I truly care Temari, Please tell me."

Temari was astonished, was this really her little brother the one who caused the death of her mother and the one who murdered her uncle, that heartless boy who cared for no one but himself.

"I know what you're thinking Temari, how can that guy, the guy who somehow became Kazekage, the one who says he cares, be the little brother you knew all your childhood, The child with no friends, Hated by all, the murderer who killed before the age of 5,Be this way, How can the guy who treated me like trash instead of a sister,Be so considerate of my feelings all of a sudden?"

Temari stayed silent she couldn't deny the fact that everything Gaara had just said was completely true, How did he know her so well?

"Gaara… You're right…. I was wondering why you've become so compassionate towards people lately."

"Well….The truth is it's because of….Naruto actually, when we fought we connected and his words travelled down deep inside me and

taught me that loving others is a lot more important than loving yourself, protecting others is a better way to go about life than killing others and as well as that having a goal to keep you on your path and stop you from turning to the darkness at every corner, That is why I now truly care about this village and everyone in it."

After that Temari was left speechless, Who would have thought that Naruto of all people would be able to unleash the good that was locked so deep inside of gaara that everybody doubted that it even existed.

"And that is why, Temari, I want you to tell me what is wrong."

"Well…...Um Gaara are you sure? I'm afraid it might upset and I really don't want to do that."

"Well Temari I'm afraid it is the only possible way I could even consider sending you to The Leaf. It all depends on your answer, So what will it be are you going to tell me and then go to the leaf or are you going to deal with it by yourself?"

"Okay well then…...Um…...How do I say this?... Well Gaara a few days before you were born Mother gave me a locket that had been in her family for as long as anyone could remember, it was known as Gabrielle Burusuta

or Gabrielle The Blue Star, it's a truly beautiful thing, And it's not just pretty it's powerful too, If the locket is filled with pictures of the person who is wearing it's loved ones when the the user has been drained of all chakra in battle the necklace will change from the shape of a heart to a star and glow blue, and you will be filled with immense chakra, Chakra on the same level as tailed beasts.I love the locket so much and when i was at the Leaf Lady Tsunade ordered me to stay at Shikamaru's place for the few days that I was there and well ….. I was so careless I left it there, I'm such an idiot, Gaara please let me get it back, I will be lost without it."

Gaara smiled and looked at Temari and nodded.

"Well I certainly understand why you did not want to tell me, You should have said earlier, Go get Kankuro bring him here I need to tell him about the change in missions for you two."

"What?! Gaara you really mean it?"

Gaara smiled brightly, The grin stretched his face to the absolute limit, It was so out of character for him, Temari had never seen him smile anywhere near as much as this ever before, It was kind of creepy but it was comforting.

"Lord Gaara…." The tears began to gathering in Temari's eyes again.

She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best brother ever! Well thats not very fair. You and Kankuro are the best brothers ever! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Gaara was so surprised that he rocked back on his heels and gasped, But then after he calmed he slowly wrapped his left arm around Temari's waist as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as the tears of happiness flowed from her eyes, And then he raised his hand and stroked the side of her head and her hair trying to comfort her the best as he could, It seemed like it was working because Temari clung on to him tightened and gulped back the tears.

"Are you okay?" Temari nodded in response "Okay then, Go get Kankuro and after that you can leave and head for The Leaf."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 1 make sure you favourite this im gonna add more chapters all the time and hopefully get more followers

Temari dashes out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her and heads straight for Kankuro's room, when she gets there she doesn't even bother to knock she just barges into the room calling out for Kankuro.

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Kankuro? ….. Damn it! He's not here where is he?"

Temari looks around for clues and notices the table where Kankuro usually puts his puppet scrolls and holder was bare and then she gets an idea. She turns and slams the door and runs down the stairs and keeps on running all the way to the puppet building a few blocks away.

"Kankuro! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry but Kankuro just left."

Temari turns to see one of the puppet builders cover in oil with a spanner in her hand.

"Hey its Suki right?" Temari continued when the girl nodded. " Hey Suki do you know where he went?"

"Oh um he said he had a mission and said he was leaving in about 15 minutes, but that was about 5 minutes ago, He should be at the main gate."

"Damn it! Thanks Suki see ya later."

"Good luck on finding him Lady Temari."

'Damn you Kankuro' Temari thought to herself as she jumped from one rooftop to another. 'Making me run all around town to find you!"

Temari spots the gate and drops to the ground and looks for Kankuro.

"Kankuro! Stop Kankuro don't leave yet, Lord Gaara wants to see us right away."

Kankuro turns to see his sister running at him at a blinding speed.

"Whoa, Hold on Temari, Calm down, What did you say?"

"Nevermind you fool just follow me, we have to go see Lord Gaara immediately."

"Um okay then."

Kankuro, confused followed behind Temari as she practically skipped back to the Kazekages office…

"Lord Gaara, I have returned with Kankuro."

"Gaara was sat at his desk with a messenger bird sat next to him."

"This is Hiaramaru he's not the fastest bird in the village but he's not too slow either, He should get there about 30 minutes before you get there giving Lady Tsunade enough time to inform her gatemen about your arrival. But Temari make sure you go straight to her office when you get there no stops, If a friend tries to slow you down tell them you are busy and tell them you will see them later. You must give Lady Tsunade his scroll it has top secret information in there guard it with your life."

"Yes my Lord."

Temari took the scroll and placed it in her pouch on her waist and stepped back.

"Kankuro you will be heading out to the Village Hidden in The Waterfalls to pick up these supplies, You will take a Chunin and 2 Genins with you, You can chose from this list." Gaara held out a scroll and a list of people. "Also bring Matsuri here I must give her a mission too. You both may go now."

"Yes Lord Gaara" Kankuro and Temari both replied.

"Thank you again brother, I am so grateful." Once again Temari smiled and then left to pack her things for her departure.

"My Lord, Is Matsuri at her house do you think?"

"No she's at the park helping out with the orphanage, after the war with the Leaf and Sound a lot of children were left without parents and she likes to help out in her spare time."

"Hey thats sweet, You know Gaara, Matsuri really likes you I mean, Really likes you."

"Does she? Oh well thats interesting, Now go get her for me please."

"Oh hey is Gaara going a bit red? Well okay then little bro." Kankuro strutted out of the office but before he reached the door he turned and winked with a great smirk on his face. "As you say I'll bring the girl for you!"

Kankuro closed the door behind him on his way out and hummed as he walked down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Melainna here with chapter 3 of the story of ShikaTema and the blue star. Special shoutout to Auroraecante1432 check out her stories my favourite being a desperate call. And also sorry about the chapter being so repetitive.**

As Temari packed her stuff she saw the framed picture, on her desk, of herself, her mother, father and brother Kankuro, The photo was taken a few days before her youngest brother Gaara was born. Next to that photo was a photo of herself, Kankuro, Gaara and their father the day before the Chunnin exams, The day before they were sent out on that damn mission that drove Gaara to release the Shukaku sand spirit, her father didnt care about Gaara at all and Gaara knew it that was why he was such a sad angry boy as a child but on that same mission Naruto Uzamaki changed him for the better, Finally givng Gaara a friend. Temari hated that picture so much, she had no idead why she kept it except for the fact that she knew shed regret it if she threw it away, It was the last photo she had with her father before he died. And last to the far right of all the photos she saw her favourite, The picture of the day Gaara became the Kazekage, The day the three sand siblings became friends and allys truly for the first time, The day the no longer feared Gaara The Sands Ultimate Defense.

"Thank you... Naruto Uzamaki... for saving my little brother."

Temari leaned over and picked up the photo and put it in her backpack leaving the other two on her desk.

She grabbed her backpack and her straw hat incase of a sand storm and of course her fan.

Temari ran all the way to the main gate. She took the time to take one more look at the village before continuing to run towards the border of the country of Wind.

"I'm about 350 meters away from the border and I'm already tired. What the Hell I can usually get 600 meters before stopping to get some food at the tea shop in the town over from the Hidden Rain since they are so tight over security. What's wrong with me today?"

Temari was sat on a bolder in a place she barely recognised because she only ever quickly passed through here on the wat to the Leaf.

"Arggh Temari pull yourself together you got to get moving!"

Temari stood up and pulled on her backpack, put on her hat and grabbed her fan to continue running towards the Tea shop just beond the border of the Land of Wind.

"The tea shops finally in sight, Thank God."

Temari slowed to a walk and made her way inside the Tea shop with great difficultly.

"Temari. Are you okay? You look so pale?"

"Yuri? Hey yeah I'm fine. Juat peachy thanks, I just need some food thats all, Its important that I get moving as soon as possible I'm on a mission you see ..."

"Well Temari its getting late, And with a pale face like that you'd be spotted a mile off."

"I'm sorry but this is important, I'll rest up for a while but it should only take me a day and a half tp get home but its taken me two already and I'm only about half way there... "

Just then a messenger bird swooped through the window.

"Hey thats Hiaramaru"

The bird flew over to sit on Temari left shoulder, Even the small impact of the bird made her shoulder ache all over.

"Hiaramaru? Are you here becuase Lord Gaara said you were suppossed to arrive only minutes before me?"

"Sqwak"

"That settles it then, Yuri I have to leave immediatly. I'm sorry but I stop here on the way back, Thank you for your hospitality."

Temari grabbed her stuff and ran as fast as her ill body could endure. After about 4 hours of running with only small breaks Temari finally reached the border of the Land of Fire.

"Whow finally I've reached the border but I feel worse than ever. Hey when I get to Konoha I will head to the hospital. I might even see Naruto there, He's always there. Hang on why am I talking out loud to myself?" Temari looked around embaressed just in case someone heard her.

'Whoa lucky no one was around, That would have been horrible if there was.' Temari thought to herself before she set off towards Konoha.

Eventually after a lot of travelling Temari could she Konoha but just as she was about to keep going soemone called out to her.

"STOP!"

Just that second a Shuriken flew just a few centimeters in front of Temari's face. Temari off balanced and unwell wasn't thinking straight and just asumed the guy who called out to her was the enemy who through the Shuriken.

"Listen here I'm not in a good mood today and if you wanna mess with me your gonna regret it."

Temari lept down from the tree unhooking her fan from her back as she did and sweeping her Wind Jutsu towards the enemy sending them about 25 meters backwards to crash into a large oak tree.

Temari lands gracefully, Fan in hand not a scratch. Temari smriks as she walks towards the manpushed up against the tree but after a few steps Temari fell to her knees unable to breathe she coughed tried to pull air into her lungs.

"Lady Temari! Are you okay?"

The man Temari sent flying struggled to his feet using the tree behind him to support him.

"I'm sorry Lady Temari I'm not an enemy. Are you okay?"

He hobbled over to Temari and kneeled beside her.

"W-who are you?" Temari sounded stressed and... scared?... As she choked out the question. "Get-get awa-" Temari doubled over and continued to cough.

"I am Tokuma Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, I'm sorry I scared you Lady Temari, But you see there have been bandits around here recently, We've delt with them but we still have traps set, Like that Shuriken that nearly nailed you."

Temari looked up and checked, Yes this man did have those strange violet eyes that all the Hyuga clan have. He also had a Hidden Leaf headband wrapped tight around his forehead.

Temari loosened her tense muscles and let her fan slide to the floor along with the rest of her body following shortly behind.

"Lady Temari?! Here let me help."

Tokuma her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

" Thanks Tokuma b-" As Temari tried to speak it was followed by another round of coughing.

"Don't talk, rest here until I can take you back to the village, I'm still on duty."

Tokuma led her over to a large rock and went back and collected her fan.

"Here" Tokuma handed Temari her fan and a small sack.

"T-this isnt mine, What is it?" She barely managed to get her words out.

"Its a bag of Soilder Pills, They help with Chakra and Stamina."

"I know what a Soilder Pill does!" Temari snapped "Oh sorry I shouted Tokuma."

"Thats alright Lady Temari."

Temari ate two of the Soilder Pills and grabbed her fan ready to go

"Thanks for the Pills Tokuma but I must go." And with that Temari lept up into the trees continuing her journey and ignoring the protests of Tokuma.

Stumbling her way through the trees Temari gets closer to Konoha with every step she takes.

"The gates."

As Temari panted those words she fell to the ground once again with a crash.

"Damn so close..."

Temari dragged herself to her feet using her last strength to get herself through the gates of the village to see a familliar face.

"Sakura!" Temari called out to the girl before wavering and falling unconcious.


End file.
